TTRS Challenge 40: Friends
Friends is the 40th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to I Love Money 2. This season was slated to premiere in October shortly after Battle of the Bloodlines was canceled due to low cast participation and host illness. Friends took place in Mendoza, Argentina with a total of 28 former cast members from the TTRS Franchise competing, along with several cast members new to the series. This season was played based off of the Rivals 1 and 3 formats, with 14 pairs of Friends with a pre-existing relationship competing against one another. At the start of the season, the pairs had to join forces with another pair, creating 7 teams of 4 with the last place team and a team voted in by the house being sent to the Jungle. After Episode 3, the teams were split back into their original pairs and the Black Skull Draw was introduced to the mix as well as the winner being allowed to send a team into the Jungle. This is the first Challenge season since Battle of the Seasons to not feature any tiering system to divide competitors into different brackets. The season ended with aiwfwyattroh/Ethan000 beating GentlemanG/temponeptune and Christian_/Gaiaphagee in the Final Mission. Production and Casting The season was announced following the cancellation of Battle of the Bloodlines. Casting for Friends started on October 27, 2016 with players from Bloodlines being given priority spots on the season. After 4 days, the remaining unfilled spots went to past TTRS players starting on October 30, 2016. To apply, both team members had to mail the host, turney1805, that they were interested in playing. Casting lasted until November 2, 2016 with a total of 20 teams expressing interest in the season. The cast was announced on November 5, 2016. A total of 14 teams were selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first mission on November 6, 2016. Cast Format Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Jungle." The winning team of each challenge is safe from elimination, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to the Jungle. A house vote is cast to determine which team will face the last-place finisher in the Jungle. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $300,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, three teams will compete in the final challenge to determine the winner. Due to the two twists instituted during the game, the following alterations to the format were made: *Due to the Coupling twist, teams were paired up with another pair, playing in 7 teams of 4. Each round the winning team was safe, while the last place team and the team chosen by the house vote competed in the Jungle. The losing team was eliminated, meaning two pairs were eliminated each round. During the house vote, players voted as pairs, not as their team of 4. *Once the Coupling twist ended, teams competed in their individual pairs but had to worry about the Black Skull Draw. Now the last place team, a team voted in by the house, and the winner's choice had to face a Black Skull draw where the two teams who drew the Black Skull competed in the Jungle. Gameplay 'Challenge Games' * Cannonball Run: In this mission, players were given cannonballs to shoot at their opponents. Players could shoot one cannonball every two hours. The team with the least amount of cannonballs shot at them over the 24 hour period wins. ** Winners: Blue Team * Going, Going, Gone!: Players participated in an auction for this mission, with various items up for sale. Players could bid on any item they wanted for however much they felt necessary, but they only had a total of $1,000 to spend. The winning team was determined by the team that placed the highest bid on the winning jar. ** Winners: Blue Team * Trash the Yard: Each team was given a thread to spam with only two rules, they could not get outside help or exceed the deadline set for the mission. The team with the most posts at the end of 24 hours wins the mission. ** Winners: Green Team * Voices in Harmony: Players were given 10 questions, and had to submit an answer that would fit the category. The goal is to submit an answer that no other player would submit. For every time a player submitted the same answer, they would be issued a penalty point for the number of players who submitted the same answer as them. The team with the lowest combined penalty point total at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Eric M & Ryan * The Lower Court of Tengaged: Players had a total of 15 hours to spam as many users as possible. They were awarded points based on that user's ranking on Tengaged, meaning the lower ranked the user is, the more points a team earned. However, users could tag multiple teams, but those teams would earn half the amount of points from that team than the previous team who was awarded points by that user. The team with the most points at the end of 15 hours, wins. ** Winners: Wyatt & Ethan * Place Your Bets!: In this mission, there were a total of 7 tables in which teams could place their bets on. Teams had to guess which tables their opponents would put the least amount of money on. If a team put a bet on a table with a lower dollar value at the end of the mission, they got their bet back plus a bonus. However,if a team placed a bet on a table with a high dollar value at the end of the mission, they not only lost their bet but also received a penalty. The team with the most money at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Chase & Zach * Long Drop Waiting: One player from each team is hanging upside down from leg harnesses, having to "hang on" to their partner, while being hoisted 20 feet above water. A team's time stops once a player falls into the water. The team that hangs on the longest time wins. ** Winners: Nolan & Alex 'Jungle Games' * Depository: Each player was given a total of $20 that they had to decide how to use during the five rounds of this Jungle. Each round, players anonymously deposited an amount of their choice into their team's account. The team that deposited the most money in a round earns a point, but also has the amount they deposited revealed publicly. The team with the most points at the end of five rounds wins. ** Played By: Pink Team vs. Purple Team * Stop the Trend: Teams faced off to get as many hashtags on a blog. To score a point, players had to get a chain of 5 users to hashtag their team name without being interrupted; should their opponents name be tagged anytime during the chain, then chain is broken and no points are awarded. The team with the most chains, therefore the most points wins. ** Played By: Pink Team vs. Red Team * Fly Me There!: In this Jungle, one player is connected to a zip-line hanging over the Jungle area with 3 ropes dangling below. Teams are given a trivia question with multiple choices and the player hanging in the area has to say the answer they think is correct while the other 3 players pull them across the arena. If they are correct, then they are zipped back to the start and given a new question however if they are incorrect, they dropped into the water below and have to restart. The team who answers all four questions in the fastest amount of time wins. ** Played By: Blue Team vs. Orange Team * Die Hard: Players competed in a game of endurance. Once the game has started, players had to maintain their balance on a numbered die for as long as possible. When a player feels they can stand no longer, they may step off of the die. The team who stands on the die the longest combined wins. ** Played By: Eric D & Jake vs. Wyatt & Ethan * Pass It Along: Teams had to send in 30 mails via the Tengaged mailing system as fast as possible. Teams were required to send one mail at a time, alternating in turns, while counting backwards from 30 to 1. If any mistakes were made a team could go back to the point of the mistake and start again or accept a penalty. The team that completed this Jungle in the fastest amount of time wins. ** Played By: Chase & Zach vs. Eric M & Ryan * Fast Forward: In this Jungle, players raced to complete four puzzle stations. Once a team completed a puzzle station, they were allowed to move on to the next one. However, if a team opted not to complete a puzzle station or failed to find the correct solution, they were forced run a penalty lap around the track. The team that completed all four puzzles or penalty laps in the fastest amount of time wins. ** Played By: Brittany & Jonas vs. Nolan & Alex * Scales of Balance: Each teams was given one hour to get people to mail me their team color and a basket number, with the goal of getting each basket to balance 50/50. In order to avoid being disqualified, teams needed at least 10 votes in their poll. Not only does each basket does each basket need to have the same amount of users but they all needed to have the same amount of karma. The team closest to the 50/50 balance win, if neither got at least 10 votes, then the team with the most vote wins. ** Played By: Chase & Zach vs. Ray & Bryce * Drops In The Bucket: Teams competed in a game of endurance. Over the course of 4 hours, teams ran back and forth across the Jungle to fill their container with as much water as possible. Every 10 minutes, players will had to send in their run, for each second they are late they will lost a certain amount of water that would go into their container. The team with the most water at the end of 4 hours wins. ** Played By: Nolan & Alex vs. Wyatt & Ethan Game Summary Elimination Chart Jungle Progress ;Competition : The team won the final challenge. : The team lost the final challenge. : The team won the challenge and was safe from the Jungle. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team was selected for the Jungle, but pulled a white skull and was safe. : The team earned safety from the Jungle without winning a mission. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle. Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges Category:Partner Games